Frozen
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Terra has hypothermia. I hate winter.


_**Frozen**_

**Authors note: written out of the frustration of snow. I don't own teen titans or anything else but a crappy car. **

**Rated for hypothermia. **

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Setting.**_

_**Winter in jump city was nothing to be messed with. It was the end of January but the area had been hit with about 18 inches of snow and more to come in February, the worst snow month. Temperatures were in the teens and the dipped into the negatives at night. Deaths were coming in daily, mostly the homeless and the infants plus a few elderly. The titans took to the streets every day to check to see if anybody else had frozen to death. Terra knew this, and she was homeless now. She had managed to survive two nights alone on the streets but tonight was supposed to get to negative 12; she would need a miracle to survive it. She managed to find a place with an exposed boiler so she huddled behind it and set up her bed.**_

'**Well, Tonight will be the night that I finally die. I've been meant to for years now.' She thought to herself as she lit a fire in the trash can next to her. She knew it wouldn't help much but maybe it would keep her alive.**

_**Her bed was something that you could hardly call a bed. It was just a thin blanket on the ground behind the broiler. It had a sweatshirt balled up at the top to use as a pillow. She slept there with another thin blanket on top of her. She was wearing the only two pairs of pants she owned, two pairs of socks, three shirts, and a too small for her jacket. She even wore her boats to bed. Somewhere around two in the morning the broiler stopped keeping her warm, that's when she really started to freeze.**_

_*******Titans Tower*******_

_**Beast boy woke up at two in the morning with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like someone he knew was in danger. He got up and began to search the tower. He checked the living room/dining room/ kitchen, no one was there. He checked the bedrooms; everyone was where they should be. He checked his communicator with the doom patrol, no new messages. The he went to Terra's room. He saw the butterfly hair pin and the heart shaped box on the table near her bed, just the way she left it. Then it hit him, it was Terra who was in danger. He opened a window and a blast of freezing air hit him, he didn't care, he turned into a bird and flew off. **_

_******Downtown******_

_**Beast boy had been searching for an hour. He had just a couple for alleys to search. He was becoming frustrated after every alley. He saw something yellow near an exposed broiler; he dipped down to take a closer look. He saw a young blonde that was turning blue from the cold. He instantly knew it was her. He picked her up in his arms and ran back to the tower. **_

_**When he got there he flew right into the infirmary then sounded the alarm to everybody annoyance. When they got to the common room, Beast boy stood in the middle and ran off towards the infirmary after waving tentatively to all of them. Once there he opened the door and everyone saw what the emergency was. Terra. She was hooked up to machines, showing that she was malnourished and close to death, there was a space heater near her along with a mound of blankets on top of her. **_

_**Cyborg and the other titans went straight to work. **_

"**Well, that's it guys, there's nothing we can do now but sit back and wait." Robin said. "I'm going to go back to bed; I'm going to assume that someone will be staying in here with her?" He turned around and looked at everyone else, Beast boy had his hand raised and was bouncing up and down then turned into a kangaroo and bounced up and down. "Okay, I guess Beast boy wins. See you all later."**

"**I too wish to return to the land of slumber." Starfire rushed out the door and they all heard a muffled "Robin, wait for me."**

"**Night B, holler if you need to." Cyborg also left, Raven had just disappeared when no one was paying attention.**

"**Well Terra, I guess it's just us." Beast boy told the unconscious girl as he sat on a chair next to her bed. **

_**They all slept another four hours before a certain someone screaming inside the tower woke them up. Terra was up, and freaking out. Everyone was in, and they all saw Terra pulling on the wires that were attached to her body. When she looked down and saw Beast Boy, she calmed down a bit.**_

"**Where am I?" She asked him.**

"**The tower. I work up and I sensed that someone I knew was in trouble, when I saw that everyone here was safe, it had to be you. I looked for you and I found you almost frozen to death." Beast boy answered her as he sat down on the bed and held her hand. **

"**Why did you save me?"**

"**Because I love you." Everyone in the room was surprised with his blunt answer. It wasn't like Beast boy to be straight forward and to the point.**

"**I love you too." She whispered in his ear when she pulled him into a hug. It was a perfect moment.**

"**You can stay here." Robin said, breaking the moment. **

"**I don't have my powers anymore, why would you want me back?" **

"**We all have missed you so much. We want you here." Cyborg told her. "Plus if you didn't then Beast boy might go into cardiac arrest."**

"**I'll stay."**

_**There was a loud collective cheer that soon turned into a groan when Starfire said:**_

"**I shall go harvest the fungi." Only Terra cheered for that one.**


End file.
